Segunda Oportunidad
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: Casada a la fuerza le traerá como consecuencia una pesadilla, pero una pequeña luz se iluminara en el oscuro pasillo que es su vida… ¿Para el amor hay una segunda oportunidad? Espero que lo disfruten. [Detenido]
1. Prólogo

**Segunda Oportunidad.**

Prólogo.

**. . . **

Después de su gran error, Mikan Sakura intentara remediar la patética vida que lleva de casada. Llena de falsa felicidad y mentiras.

Ahora divorciada de su ex marido Ruka Nogi y con una hija de 5 años, Mikan tratara de poner en orden su vida, la cual ella misma arruino en su adolescencia, cuando se embarazo del rubio teniendo apenas 17 años.

Arrepentida de su pasado, a excepción de su pequeña hija que al parecer es lo más importante para la castaña, tratara de salir adelante. Sin embargo, ella jamás pensó que su estúpido compañero de trabajo lograra despertar en ella todas esas emociones.

Confundida y desesperada, la castaña no solo tendrá que evadir al padre de la pequeña Amy, también al pervertido de Natsume Hyuga, quien con muy poco esfuerzo a ganado su corazón, aun cuando ella se había propuesto olvidarse de los hombres.

. . .

Después de la muerte de su joven esposa y el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre, jamás creyó que nuevamente podría enamorarse.

Pero la llegada de cierta mujer castaña, no solo despertara en él una gran pasión, también una gran confusión.

¿Cómo podría amar a otra mujer que no fuera su fallecida esposa?

Alejarse de ella era su prioridad, sin embargo, la simple presencia de la hija de la castaña, evocaba en él, el recuerdo del bebe que jamás llego a conocer.

Protegerlas, era lo que le ordenaba su mente y corazón, para después odiar a todo aquel que les hiciera daño, aun si se trataba del ex marido de la castaña.

. . .

Ambos primero se hicieron amigos, para después dos personas que se necesitaban mutuamente. Con pasados totalmente diferentes. Ella con ganas de salir adelante y él tratando de cargar ese duro recuerdo. Ambos sabían que existían las segundas oportunidades. Pero ¿Para el amor también habrá una segunda oportunidad?

. . .

[N/A]

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen.

Pues ¿Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé, no he actualizado mis otras historias, pero la verdad no me podía detener al pensar esta.

Por cierto, el próximo viernes subo el capítulo de _Una vez más_ y termino _¿Te conozco? _De ahora en adelante me dedicare a actualizar de viernes a lunes y pronto estrenare un nuevo One-Shot con algo de lemmon.

Espero que les haya gustado la idea, que me sigan hasta el final de este mini Fanfic y los invito a leer mis demás historias.

Gracias por leer.

Cuídense.


	2. Dejando el pasado a un lado

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. **

**Segunda Oportunidad.**

Capitulo 1. Dejando el pasado a un lado.

Divorcio. Era la palabra que pasaba por la mente de Ruka Nogi mientras recorría los pasillos de los tribunales. Llevaba su portafolio negro el cual contenía todo lo necesario para la separación que se daría entre él y Mikan, su esposa.

Mikan, la chica de la cual se había enamorado desde la secundaria, la adolescente que vio crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer, la madre de su pequeña hija Amy. Su amada Mikan. Después de 5 años ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo? Todo esto había comenzado hace unos meses, al principio sospecho pero cuando al fin ella tuvo el valor de decírselo todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Al principio se negó, ya que desde que eran jóvenes él la amaba; sin embargo aquella noche en esa fiesta, donde ambos habían tomado, fue la primera vez que pudo demostrarle su amor.

Después de aquello él tuvo que hacerse responsable de la llegada de Amy, se caso con la castaña por insistencia de los padres de ambos, pero jamás le pregunto sobre sus sentimientos hacia él. Desde aquella noche en la fiesta, jamás había vuelto a tocar a la castaña. Habían permanecido como esposos durante cinco años, tan solo fingían ser felices, ser un matrimonio unido era uno de los objetivos de Nogi.

Siempre pensó que la castaña decidiría al final estar con él, pero ella jamás sugirió que durmieran juntos. La relación que tenían era de simples amigos, tal vez fue esto lo que logro convencer al rubio para darle el divorcio a Mikan. Ella sería feliz de esta manera ¿no?

- Eso es todo – dijo el Juez mientras se alejaba del estrado. Ruka volteo a ver a la castaña quien iba acompañada por su fiel amiga Hotaru Imai, una abogada con un gran prestigio que había logrado que él firmara el divorcio. Se estremeció cuando la castaña se acerco con una leve sonrisa.

- Lo siento Ruka. Esto es lo mejor para los dos. Sé que fue exagerado llegar hasta acá, pero… creo que es necesario que dejemos las cosas en claro. Podrás ver a Amy en los días que ya pactamos, yo me marchare con ella a vivir al viejo departamento que mi padre nos regalo. Se feliz Ruka. – Después de estas palabras de despedida, la castaña se marcho dejando a un hombre herido y más solo de que había estado esos cinco años.

**. . .**

- Hubiese sido mejor quitarle todo – Comento una pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la nueva casa de la castaña.

- No digas eso, es el padre de mi hija. – Comento con disgusto la castaña. – Mañana tendré que salir a buscar trabajo, con lo que me dará Ruka, no será suficiente. – Se lamento la chica.

- Sabes… en el despacho donde yo trabajo hay una vacante para secretaria… Si gustas puedo hablar con el gay de mi jefe. – Dijo la chica de ojos violeta sin ninguna expresión, la castaña sonrió.

- Muchas gracias Hotaru, tu siempre ayudándome. – Abrazo a su amiga mientras esta sonreía sin ser vista por la castaña. Siempre la ayudaría, no importaba lo que Mikan le pidiera, de una u otra forma ella estaría ahí para ella y la pequeña Amy.

- Mamá… Tengo hambre. – Susurro la pequeña mientras se sentaba a lado de la castaña, ella asintió y sonrió…

- ¿Te quedaras a comer? – Pregunto a Hotaru. Esta asintió y las tres fueron al pequeño comedor.

**. . .**

- Hermano – Llamo una chica pelinegra a un joven de ojos carmesí. - ¿Ya te vas? – Pegunto al ver como el hombre tomaba su saco, para después asentir y dirigirse a la salida. - ¿La vas a ver? – Pregunto con cautela, ya que sabía lo doloroso que era ese tema para Natsume.

- Hoy ya son 3 años desde su muerte… - Comento el pelinegro con un poco de tristeza. Ya habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de su esposa, Sanae Hyuga y también de la muerte de su bebé, el cual jamás conoció ya que Sanae apenas tenía 6 meses de gestación. Fue en un accidente automovilístico, ella iba a verlo para que esa mañana fueran al doctor y saber, por fin, el sexo de su bebé… Pero ella jamás llego a su trabajo para recogerlo, el taxi donde ella iba, se estrello. Su vida se arruino… al igual que sus sueños.

Camino entre las diferentes tumbas del cementerio, hasta que por fin llego a su destino, una tumba con una cruz blanca… se arrodillo ante ella y dejo con delicadeza el ramo de tulipanes blancos que a ella tanto le gustaban… volvió a llorar, a pesar de prometer que sería fuerte, no lo era… por que dolía tanto su soledad.

Sin embargo el ruido de su celular lo distrajo, se limpio el rostro y trato de tranquilizarse - ¿Bueno? – Contesto.

- Hyuga – Dijo Hotaru del otro lado.

- Imai – Contesto el chico - ¿Qué sucede?

- Trato de localizar al raro de Narumi, pero no me contesta… Tengo una candidata para que sea su nueva secretaria – Explico la pelinegra.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto el hombre de mirada carmesí.

- Estas en el cementerio ¿Verdad? – Dedujo Imai - Es verdad… hoy es su aniversario… lo siento Natsume. – Al parecer había dejado atrás su altanería.

- Eso no importa… - Contesto.

- ¿Puedes localizarlo? Estoy segura que a ti si te responderá. – Después finalizo la llamada… El pelinegro permaneció callado durante unos minutos… se despidió de su esposa y fue a su carro. ¿Cómo sabia Hotaru donde estaba? Claro, tu mejor enemigo siempre sabe todo de ti… eso era normal… ¿No?

- Hotaru quiere hablar contigo – Comento el pelinegro mientras se echaba en el sofá de su departamento, después de la muerte de su esposa era absurdo vivir en una casa familiar ¿no? además, él no tenía pensado volver a casarse.

- ¡Ah! Natsy que gusto me da escucharte – Contesto el rubio ignorando las palabras del pelinegro…

- Hotaru quiere hablar contigo – Repitió.

- Mmm… esa Hota tan rara, está bien hablare con ella – Dijo para después soltar una risita – Es verdad, Natsy no te gustaría venir a conocer algunas chicas… - Pero el pelinegro corto la llamada.

Sabía perfectamente que a Narumi le gustaba jugar a ser Cupido, por eso él siempre evitaba todo contacto con su jefe. Se recostó en el sofá mientras observaba el techo, como odiaba esos días. No. Como odiaba todos los días.

**. . .**

- Esta bien – Dijo Hotaru mientras cortaba la llamada. – Mañana a las nueve. – Informo a la castaña.

- Esta bien… solo… ¿Dónde dejare a Amy? – Cuestiono la chica.

- Mmm mañana llegare tarde a trabajar, puedes ir a la cita por la mañana y allá te encuentro con la niña cuando termines. – Sugirió la chica pelinegra. La castaña agradeció y después ambas se despidieron.

- Mamá ¿Y papá? – Pregunto Amy mientras era arropada en la cama.

- Sabes Amy, cuando seas grande te explicare bien, solo te diré que papá ya no estará todo el tiempo con nosotras… pero no te preocupes él seguirá viéndote. – Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, la niña imito el gesto y se recostó en la cama.

La castaña se acerco a la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama de su hija – Todo saldrá bien – Se dijo – Mañana comenzara nuestra nueva vida – comento mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Para ella el pasado ya estaba atrás y el presente era lo único importante… el presente de ella y su pequeña castaña.

**. . .**

- Bueno… nos vemos más tarde Amy – Dijo la castaña mientras se despedía de su hija, para después darle un beso en la frente.

- Suerte mamá – Dijo la pequeña mientras la despedía agitando una de sus manitas al aire, ya que la otra la sostenía una sonriente Hotaru.

La castaña se dirigió al despacho donde trabajaba su amiga, se suponía que en aquel lugar encontraría un trabajo de secretaria, después de embarazarse de Amy no había vuelto a terminar una carrera a la escuela, por eso no tenía otra opción que trabajar en aquel lugar. Subió al autobús y se sentó de lado de la ventana, iba distraída ya que en su mente repasaba todos los papeles que necesitaba para su cita de trabajo, pero algo atrajo su atención cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Desde donde ella iba logro ver a un hombre pelinegro, claro iba en su auto, y además no estaba nada mal… se sonrojo de inmediato ¡¿Cómo pensaba esas cosas?! Había prometido no fijarse en otro hombre, por lo menos no en cualquiera… Pero lo primordial ahora era dedicarse a su hija, nada más…

Pero después descarto la idea… además, a ese hombre solo lo vería una vez en su vida ¿no? siguió observándolo, se preguntaba como seria su personalidad, como sería el tono de su voz, el aroma que tenia e incluso si estaba casado o tenia novia… Se sonrojo cuando su extraña mirada carmesí se encontró con la de ella, estaba avergonzada, pero aun así no aparto la mirada… abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando el hombre le sonrió, no coqueteándole ni maliciosamente, era una sonrisa cálida… Pero el semáforo cambio y sus miradas se desconectaron, ya que él tenía que seguir conduciendo.

Cuando bajo del autobús aun su corazón no lograba calmarse "Exageras Mikan" le recrimino su mente… era verdad ¡¿Todo eso por un desconocido?! Bueno, tenía que admitir que el hombre era guapo, su cabello color azabache y sus extraños, pero hermosos ojos carmesí… Si, estaba a punto de volverse loca. Desde hace años que no se había interesado en alguien.

Llego al edificio y la recepcionista la recibió, comento el por qué de su visita y la chica le explico cómo llegar a la oficina de Narumi, la castaña se dirigió al ascensor y justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar un hombre las detuvo – Esperen – Grito espantando y sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Era el mismo hombre del carro.

Se quedo de pie frente a él, mientras tanto este se sorprendía al verla… para después fruncir el ceño - ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? – Pregunto con brusquedad, la castaña cayo de su nube… y con vergüenza se hizo a un lado… - Gracias – Dijo con frialdad el chico. Ella se sintió decepcionada, era casi un milagro que se haya encontrado con aquel hombre… pero ese sujeto era un idiota… si, un idiota.

Se alejo lo más que podía de él. Ahora podía observarlo de cerca, sin embargo se dio cuenta que lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de brusco. Se sonrojo nuevamente, ella no podía estarse fijando en otros hombres. ¡Se acababa de divorciar! Bueno, también tenía que tener en cuenta que su matrimonio fue una estúpida mentira.

Cuando el ascensor marco el piso cuatro, la castaña se acerco, sin embargo se percato de que aquel hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo ignoro, estaba ofendida… paso de largo cuando se bajo del ascensor y no miro atrás. Además, no quería llegar tarde a su cita.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina y toco tres veces la puerta, un "Pase" le indico que el jefe de Hotaru se encontraba en el lugar.

- Tú debes ser Mikan Yukihara – Dijo el hombre una vez que la castaña cruzo la puerta, ella se sonrojo por el tono embelesado del señor y asintió. – Eres una preciosura – Comento el rubio acercándose a ella – Permíteme los papeles – La castaña le entrego la carpeta y se sentó frente a Narumi. – Veo que tienes una hija – Comento el rubio hojeando los papeles.

- Ah… si, pero no se preocupe, eso no me impedirá seguir con mi trabajo – Mintió la castaña, ya que ella misma no sabía cómo haría con su pequeña castaña. El rubio la observo con seriedad.

- ¿Estás segura Mikan? – Pregunto, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

- Segura… Ya tengo quien cuide de Amy. – Sonrió esperando que le creyera. Narumi sonrió… si así eran las cosas no tenía por qué preocuparse.

- Así que se llama Amy, espero que algún día me dejes conocerla – Pidió el hombre mientas mostraba una sonrisa. Pasaron los minutos y siguieron hablando de las cualidades de la castaña, hasta que Narumi cerró la carpeta y estiro su mano, para saludar a la castaña.

- Bueno Mikan, pues estas contratada… - A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos cuando tomo la mano del rubio y decía un "Gracias "para después mostrarle una sonrisa. – Tu escritorio se encontrara afuera de mi oficina, así que espero que te sientas cómoda… Hota tenía razón, eres una chica my confiable. – Sonrió el hombre, la castaña volvió a agradecer.

**. . .**

Una mujer pelinegra traía de la mano a la pequeña hija de Mikan, quien en ese momento comía una barra de chocolate. - ¿Cuándo regresare a la escuela tía? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Tu mamá dijo que mañana iba a arreglar eso. – Comento la pelinegra mientras entraba al ascensor junto a la pequeña castaña. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto piso, la pelinegra llevo a la pequeña a su pequeña oficina. – Quédate aquí – Ordeno, la niña asintió y después salió de la oficina.

La niña se quedo sola, se sentó en la silla giratoria de la pelinegra y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras sostenía fuertemente su barra de chocolate. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió. – Imai. Tienes un caso nuevo… te lo dejo, aun tengo más que… - pero el pelinegro guardo silencio al ver a la niña que lo observaba atentamente. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Amy – Contesto la chiquilla sonriendo, al pelinegro se le hizo conocida la cara de la niña.

- Mmm. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperando a mamá.

- ¿Imai tiene hijos? – Pregunto sorprendido. La niña negó.

- Espero a mamá. – Contesto desesperada. La niña observo lentamente al hombre pelinegro para después bajarse de la silla y pararse frente a Natsume, quien aun trataba de pensar de quien era la niña. - ¿Me llevas con mi mamá? – Pidió mientras estiraba sus bracitos para que Hyuga la cargara.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se sorprendió, esa niña era realmente ¿Mona? Sus grandes ojos avellana lo cautivaron y juro que estos brillaban. Sonrió levemente – Vamos.

La tomo en brazos y esta se aferro a su saco, no le importo que se manchara de chocolate, solo prestaba atención a la conversación que tenia con la pequeña, la niña le platicaba sobre sus actividades en la guardería, sus amigos y las cosas que le gustaban, como el chocolate, algo que tenían en común. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse… Si su bebé hubiera vivido ¿Sería igual que esta cosita castaña?

**Continuará.**

[N/A]

Gracias por leer. Bueno, también gracias por comentar a SakuraNeko-Chan EM, Sakura-Chibi58, kary2343 y Haruhi1990. Espero que les guste esta historia y las invito a leer mis demás fanfic´s ya que no actualizare en esta semana, por cierto "Una vez mas" la actualizare a finales de esta semana, es que se me está complicando el capítulo.

Cuídense.


End file.
